1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection device for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known fuel injection device of the type with which this invention is concerned, disclosed in DE 199 10 970 A1, the control chamber can be connected to a relief line by means of a 2/2-way valve. Another 2/2-way valve serves to activate a pressure booster that is used to generate a second, higher injection pressure.